Fetter
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Shirou awaken to his wolf long ago, now he is forcing Yonekuni to wake up.  Will Yonekuni wake up before he realize that it may be too late?  Bad summary, right remain to orginal author. Same rules apply.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silently the wolf awakens to the gentle breath of his mate who is lying beside him, asleep from their earlier activities. Reverting back to his human form, he called one number he knows by heart to return his soul mate back to his home. "Please remember me Yonekuni." Gently he reaches down to brush the strains of blond hair from his beloved's face. "You come every time it rains, then the next day you treat me such indifference. Why can't you realize? Do you realize how much you hurting me keeping me at bay?"

The vibrations of the cell phone snaps the wolf out of his daze, silently he opens the door for the only other who know of such arrangement for the last few years. "His soul has already chosen you; he is just too slow to realize it."

"You told me this before. It doesn't change the fact that it hurts."

"…"

"It doesn't change the pain that is in my soul every time he looks at another. When he is with another; returning to me only when he feels like it. What would you do if you were in my place?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I. I was happy in the beginning as long as he comes back to me, but it hurts it still hurts, so much. I can't keep on doing this anymore, please keeps him from coming here."

Silently the nekomata depart with his mizuchi brother over his shoulder, looking back one last time trying to crush the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

From the window he watches his love carried away once again on the back of his brother. The wolf was left alone to questioned his decision; the offer his grandfather made seems to be his only escape. With graduation only a few weeks away, there is nothing to hold him back other than the feeling he has for Yonekuni, his soul mate. A wolf can only mate to one in their entire life, his grandfather explained that when he found him a few months back. Never will he have Yonekuni to himself; never will he be able to have the only one he loves.

Will it be ok for me to leave Yonekuni? To never see each other again? Will you miss me? Will you even remember me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shirou?"

"Can I help you mama?" I turn my attention to the imposing woman who is standing in front of a very impressive car that is park in front of the school entrances.

"I hope so. My name is Cassandra Night, your grandmother."

"Excuse me? Grandfather never mentions that I have a grandmother."

"Typical of that man, come join me for tea, there is much to discuss."

I don't know why I follow her into the car, but deep down I felt that I could trust her with my life. During the short car ride we measure each other trying to find out how much the other know. Truthfully beyond my instinct that is telling me that I can trust this woman, I knew nothing about her. The door is open by her driver; I followed her lead out of the car and into one of the most well-known restaurant in the area. Without a word we are shown to a secluded private table. Now I know why is almost impossible to get a reservations for the restaurant, its guest list is only open to those who are of Madararui. Most of the guest seem to dislike my presences, and didn't hide it very politely. However, whatever objection they have was silent by a single glare by my supposed grandmother.

Once the tea and snack she ordered arrives she order for us to be undisturbed till further notice. "I can understand why Wolfram didn't tell you anything about me. This is a long story; you might as well get comfortable."

I took her advice and took a sip of the black tea she had order, not my favorite, but I can deal with it.

"As you know, those of our species can have only one mate in our life time. Rarely did we find them in our life time. I was lucky to have found mine when I was young; we loved each other equally just as we loved our daughter."

"Your mate wasn't grandfather isn't it?"

"You smart just like your mother. No, my mate wasn't Wolfram. I lost both my mate and daughter in a singled day due to an unfortunate accident. I was lost for a long time till your grandmother Anna found me, we were close friends. Naturally we were named each other's child as the godmother. The only thing that helps me was your mother; she isn't a replacement for my daughter Anisa but she helps fill the hole that Anisa left me. I raised your mother as my own, and she look up to me as her second mother when Anna died. Anna was never strong in health, giving birth to your mother only weekend her, but it didn't deterred her from loving either of them any less."

"I understand."

"Your mother was always… adventures, not even her weak health inherited from Anna could stop her when heard a unique breed of Japanese wolf is still alive. I believed that is your father."

"Yes. I remembered."

"As you know I raised your mother as my own. I'm left with no decedent after the death of my daughter I taught her spells that is only known within my family line."

"I know, she taught me as much as she could. Both her and father taught me much as they could before they seal my memory to live as a monkey."

"Then you know the spell will be lifted on your eighteen birthday."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you tell your man phobic mate that?"

"Because, I want him to love me for whom I am, not because I'm a heavy seed wolf."

"You are suffering. You can't bury your instinct forever. You may be able to for now since you have yet to hit maturity, but once you pass your eighteen birthdays when the spell fell…"

"I know."

"There is always the option of having friends with benefit. You won't be able to sate your instinct in regarding your offspring, but it will help you with your drive to breed."

"I don't want to choose that either."

"You are stubborn just like your mother. Very well, the choice is yours. I know that Wolfram made you an offer, as your grandmother I'm making one as well. Come with me to America."

"I can get just as far by taking grandfather's offer."

"He is but a man, a very important man who knows your mates father who is just as important in statuses. There is no guarantee that you won't meet each other. I, on the other hand is equal to them both in terms of statuses, but I had never dealt nor have any relation at all with him. America has just as many prestigious college or university that you can get into without any problem."

She was right; I don't want any chance in crossing path with Yonekuni if possible. "I will consider it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She dropped me off in front of my house, handing me a white envelope containing a plane ticket similar to what grandfather had handed me. I knew that she was right; I didn't want any chance of ever seeing Yonekuni ever again. He is what I want, and can't have. With his nature he will never dedicate himself a single person, I won't deal with him sleeping with another either. My nature won't allow it, and I refuse to be hurt that way.

Only two weeks left till graduation, and only two week left till my birthday when the spell mom place on me fell. Without my mate accepting me I will never be able to have my own offspring, since a wolf can only conceive with their mate. He will never accept a man as his mate, nor do I want him to love me only for my body. This isn't fair. Why did my soul have to choose him? Why did his soul acknowledge that I'm his mate, yet he won't accept me?

Only two weeks left. Somehow, I will have to live through the rest of my life without my other half. Somehow I will have to live through the rest of my life without a family of my own.

How?

In all honesty I don't know.

I fell into a restless sleep by my window still praying to the moon for guidance, and salvation. When I wake up the next day I whole body is stiff from the awkward position I was sleeping in. Following my morning ritual I made my way to school, facing my fear. I ignore him when he walks into class the last minute. I ignore his rare approach during lunch. The whole day I never made a single request as to our usual agreement. I didn't talk to him unless I had to as to represent the rest of the class, as my duty as class president.

It hurt me, deeply. I knew. However, I carried out my resolve so I won't hurt so much more in the future. After the last class I approach my homeroom teacher to change my choice of college, declining Tokyo University that I have been accepted to. Weirdly he looks at me; he wanted to say something but the choice is mine.

"I hope you know what you are doing. You one of the brightest student I know. Don't ever do something you'll regret later."

"I'll regret it any other way."

When I return to home room he had already left the school, armful with our classmates. The pain is unbearable as I watch from the class window. Will it hurt less if I didn't have to see it?  
>By the end of the week news of my decision after school have spread far and wide. Politely I accept all of my classmate's congratulations. During lunch I was approach by Kunimasa on the roof top.<p>

"Is it true that you are leaving the country?"

"Straight to the point, you two don't look alike; you both certainly act like it. Yes."

"You are hurting yourself like this."

"At least I'm not being hurt by him anymore."

"By distancing yourself like this, what can you accomplish?"

"Loneliness that I have chosen instead of having him forcing it on me." I felt numb in this pass week, building a strong wall around myself. However, the wall crumble as I'm dealing with Kunimasa, they really are too much alike in charisma. Tears stings my eyes, by shear will I force them back. "I will stay only if he realizes it. I made my move, is time for him to make his. I will not wait for the rest of my life if I cannot have it. You will not tell him this."

"Will you be ok like this?"

"No. Perhaps, never."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had underestimated the pain that comes with my coming of age. Immediately after the closing ceremony for graduation I was whisk away by both my grandparents. I was reassure that my surrogate parents have been explain of the situation, to an extend since they are monkeys. I was escorted by my grandparents and large group of five body guards to a secluded room in a high class hotel that accommodates every needs of Madararui.

The room is secure outside and inside, with only one way in and out. Everything I will need to pass my mating season in seclusion can be found in the suite that I'm locked in. I lied on the bed in loneliness waiting for the pain that will surely come. At midnight the spell fell, the spell my mother placed on me to protect me from the Madararui world. My body ignites in fire as pain course through my every veins inside me to reform itself to its original form. I felt my organ burn changing back, I felt my body change and shift themselves in mere moments, changes that females normally have weeks to slowly accommodate the adjustments when I have moments. Slowly, a part of me in the lower body shrink the organ I have become accustom to disappear as if it never been there, gone. My chest begins to hurt as it swell and grow.

The female body that I have been born with grew from when my mother cast her spell when I was young to my current mature age of adulthood in an hour is painful. A male wolf pup of heavy seed maybe dangerous if left alone, but a female wolf pup of such linage left alone is more than dangerous. I made myself to the bathroom to see the change and hoping the warm water that is filling the tub will be able to easy some of the pain.

Two hours later, the water did its job taking away a small amount of the pain. However, the pain lingers and burn with every step I take toward the bed. I collapse on top of the thick covers letting the cold air in the room cool the heats that comes with mating season. My mate no-where near me, the pain burns stronger every moment that my mate is not here to take away its pain. Tears stings my eyes, as the pain continues, I can only abide for it to pass. Submitting myself to this torturous pain as my body burn hotter and hotter; calling for my one and only.

One that will never be mine.

One that will never come to elevate this pain.

One that will never recognize this bonding.

I knew this when I made the decision to walk away. Nothing can be done I can only live through the choice I made. I can't spend the rest of my life living in regret.

In my state of pain, I felt hand on me, igniting my body yet at the same time taking away the pain. I smell the scent of the one I long for. I don't care if this is but a dream. I don't care if this is a delusion that my mind produce to shield me from the pain. I latch on to it as if it's a life line. I enclose my arms around the body of my beloved above mine. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up. "Please don't leave me Yonekuni."

_"Never."_

Even the voice sounds the same; I thank the moon for such a dream. Foolishly, "Promised?"

_"…"_

Silence was my answer, perhaps this dream isn't as complete as I had thought, but I'll take what I can have. I pull the body above mine closer with both my arms and legs. Pressing my lips to his, I give in to my weakness, if this is but a dream I'm taking full advantage of it.

**Yonekuni POV**

For weeks, the president avoided me. In the beginning I thought nothing of it, but slowly I miss the present that sat next to me during lunch. Where he was silent and comforting it was replace by clingy female of the school. Outside of the female population no one other than him and my family dare to approach me under normal circumstances, the president was different. By then end of the second week I was willing to give in to my pride and seek out him out. However, he avoided my every advance with easy.

I didn't expect that Kunimasa was able to approach the president with such ease I didn't even realize that they knew each other till I witness their conversation on the roof top. Kunimasa who is antisocial knows of president? I couldn't figure out how they meet, much less whom are they talking about. I tried to ask Kunimasa about it, but he too avoided the topic at every turn. Too play this game I tried to ignore both of them and indulge myself with every advance of Inujininn.

Till the graduation ceremony I ignore both the weird behavior of my brother and president. Amiss all of the problem I body decided to burn, going out of my normal mating season. No matter how many females I bedded nothing elevates this thirst of desire. The partner I bedded long slip into state of dreams, yet my body still hungers for heat.

As soon as I left the room I was entice in the sweetest scent I ever smelled. I call to me like no other. I followed it to the highest floor of the hotel. The single suit on this floor was guarded by both monkeys and Madurai, both was easily taken care of. However, the door was not it was design to contain or guarded against the strong Madurai. I wonder if what lies behind the door is worth the trouble, the all of the sudden the enticing scent gotten stronger. I calls, no it screams to me, without a second thought I threw everything I have against the door it was force open under the pressure. Once I'm with in the room I erected a barrier once again sealing the room against intruders.

I inhale the scent around the suit, drifting from room to room. I follow to where the scent is the strongest, emitting from the bed room. Throwing caution to the wind I enter the room. Immediate I found the source of the scent on the bed. A female Inujininn in heat, one that have just entered her first mating season. Not only is she a Inujininn, but a wolf Inujininn. Any question I had flew away when she emitted a sound of pain. My soul screams at me to take away her pain, to touch her. No encouragement was needed, the heat that she is emitting was familiar, but I could not recall the source of it.

She asked me not to leave her. I would have never willing leave her. Her touch kindles a fire that I have never felt with any female partners before. She fit so well in my arms; the pain on her face hurts me more than it hurt her. I'll do anything in my power to take it away from her. I do as she asked of me. Promising myself to never leave her, to protect her from any pain or danger that comes near her; when I realize my line of thought I realize who she is.

My mate.

Only _MINE._

My soul growled in agreement. I didn't know how much time have passed when since I enter the room. All I realize is that she's gone when I woke up. Frantically, I search around the suit; neither hide nor hair of her could be found. Her scents weaken in the suit from the lack from her missing presences. However, the evidence and outcomes of our action lingers in the scent in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My instinct is screaming at me, screaming that I had run away from my mate. There is only one who could give me comfort in my current state. To some, it may have been a fool's choice, but I am doing what I believe was right. Yonekuni would never love me and only me and I would not accept anything else nor would my soul. Leaving was my only choice, even if I have to suffer through this alone.

The very same day I made used of grandmother's invitation.

1 Months Later

"I didn't expect for your instinct to be so strong. I was foolish; I'll do the best I can to help you pup. As such, I have already made an appointment with the family's doctor."

"Is it always going to be like this when I wake up in the morning?"

"For the first month or two, it depends on the wolf actually. We Madararui face a shorter pregnancy period than that of monkey's. Mine lasted for a month and a half, before I experience the large food consumption cravings."

"Is there anything that can help?"

"… I have an idea, come down when you ready, I'll fix something."

This trend continues to plague the wolf for another month before it finally slow down. Then, the wolf was infected with the ravenous food cravings and untimely hunger even during class. It was difficult at first, but then who said pregnancy was ever easy? It took two months before I became somewhat adapted to the life style of not having her mate by her side.

"Shirou?"

"Humm?"

"What are you thinking about? You spaced out in class, I still don't understand how you can be the top student yet your mind always seems to wander."

The wolf blush at her flaws being pointed out so obviously. "I was thinking about baking a peach pie when I get home today. As for my grades, well I study at home mainly going over the material I miss during class."

The blond burst out laughing hearing his friend's comment.

"Is not funny Conan, I have a serious desire to eat a Peach Streusel pie." Turing away from her friend's behavior, Conan was one of her few friends she found in her new school, whom accept the fact that she was pregnant with good grace. It made it easier that Conan was a Madararui, a wolf Madararui at that. It was by chance that they had meet, sharing the same major they seen each other in a few class they share. We didn't talk much till later at one of the social party that grandma had force her to attend, much to her protest and dismay. It was during the social that they found out that each other was Madararui, it was a surprise since both of them was hiding their presences in school. Since then they had become close friends.

Conan had help greatly in improving my control on my wolf instinct. He seems to smooth the slightly empty place that my mate has craved. However, he can never be my mate; a wolf can only have one mate in a life time. We both knew, but neither of us are willing to broach the subject with a ten foot poll that might ruin our delicate understanding friendship.

Half a semester of school pass, I was enrolled into the Madararui's private hospital. The school was given notice of my maternal absents which allows me to complete the remainder of the semester on line, and take the exam within a certain time period after my hospital check out.

On the 12th of May I became a mother to two daughters. Their blond hair was the exact same shade as that of their father. When they opened their eyes they were the exact same color as their fathers. They seem to be a mirror image of their father, I had to search extremely hard to find even a trace of myself in my children.

It seems that even across the ocean I will be constantly reminded of what I cannot have. The other part of me that will be always missed. However, I will never part with my cubs. Not until my last breath.


End file.
